


Our little family

by superclaubeckett



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Adoption, Childhood, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superclaubeckett/pseuds/superclaubeckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter always knew what to do that’s why when she saw little Natasha she knew she couldn’t let her go to the foster system. So now at her late fifties, she had a ten years old girl living with her.- An AU where Peggy adopts Natasha after rescuing her from the Black Widow Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our little family

Peggy Carter always knew what to do that’s why when she saw little Natasha she knew she couldn’t let her go to the foster system. So now at her late fifties, she had a ten years old girl living with her.  
They have been living together for a few weeks at that moment and they were still adjusting to each other. Both of them were really stubborn which made it hard to reach an agreement.  
“Natasha, where are you?”the director shouted waiting for an answer if the kid didn't came soon she would be late for her first day at school.  
After a few seconds the girl appeared still dressed in her pajamas.  
“I’m not going” she stated ready to go back to her room.  
“We talked about it” the older woman sighed “You need to go”  
“I am not going to learn anything useful” the Russian replied loudly.  
“ Don't use that tone on me” Peggy said calmly “Now, you are going to change your clothes and go to class, do you understand me?”  
The redhead rolled her eyes and sigh a thousand times but did as she was told.

Natasha’s first day at school went without a problem although the same can't be said about the next one.  
Half way through the morning the director of S.H.I.E.L.D was called to inform her that a fight had happened on her foster kid school and she had been involved. Her first thoughts were that she hoped the other kids were alright, she wasn't concerned about the ten years old she knew she was a great fighter and no kid of her school was a threat to her.  
As soon as she arrived to the school she spotted Natasha sitting in front of the principal’s office, as she suspected she was unharmed. However there were two boys near her that were obviously involved in the fight, they had some bruises and looked scared of the little girl.  
She went right next to the Russian kid and sited right beside her.  
“Can you tell me what happen?”Peggy was livid but didn't want to yelled at Natasha.  
“They were laughing at my accent” she answered simply without looking at Peggy, her gaze focus on her shoes.  
“Look at me” the director demanded “ you can't hit someone for that, it is not the right thing to do”  
“They said I was stupid” the younger continued talking “That is not right, too”  
“No, it wasn't” Peggy affirmed “ But…”  
Right at that moment the principal opened his door and called them in.  
“Mrs. Carter, I am going directly to the point, give me a reason why I shouldn't expulse that” the man said with a disgusted face towards the little girl.  
“First, it is Director no Mrs, and she is not a ‘that’, her name is Natasha” Peggy snapped at him.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever, why shouldn't I expulse her?” the man asked again you could clearly see he didn't care one bit about hearing what happened or any of his students.  
“Don't worry, you won't have to” the woman said without any doubt “She is going to go to another school”  
After saying that she got up and took the kid's hand and went out of the school. When they were on the car making their way to the agency headquarters, Natasha said “I thought you told me I had to go to school”.  
“Indeed, I did” Peggy looked at her for a second and then she got focus on the road again “But you should go to a place where they care about you and your education”  
“No one cares for me” the redhead murmured.  
“That is not true, I do care about you” the older woman remarked “Why do you think you are living with me?”  
“Do not know” whispered Natasha.  
At that moment, Peggy decided that she was not taken Natasha to the headquarters the girl need to spend some time as a child feeling love. She remembered that a few days before she took Natasha, Sharon had gone to her house and had left some material for bracelet making.  
So instead of going to the agency where the Russian kid would mostly like feel abandoned due to all the things she had to do she parked home and call S.H.I.E.L.D. to tell her secretary she was taking the afternoon off.  
Once inside Peggy’s home they were headed to the living room, the older woman told the girl to waited her there while she searched for something. She soon reappeared carrying a box where the bracelet material was in.  
“Come here” the older woman said waving her hand to invite the kid closer.  
“What's that?” Natasha asked curious as she move towards the director.  
“For bracelets, now I need one” the English stated “would you like to make me one, please?”  
The redhead nodded vigorously and taking some rope and playing with it. They stayed most of the morning making bracelet, Natasha was having a great time and Peggy was genuinely too.  
“Nat” Peggy’s voice sounded obtaining the girl’s attention.” You have to go to a school and I think I might know one you could attend”.  
At those words the girl sight, she didn't like classes. She didn't understand why she had to go.  
“Just listen to me” Peggy knew Natasha associated learning with some things no one should face specially a kid. However, if she wanted to live in this country a more happy life she will need some studies.  
“Nothing bad is going to happen to you while you are there” she informed her “ but you can’t let what other kids say affect you they way it did today. It is not okay to hurt people”  
“They insulted me first plus they were bigger” the kid stated quietly.  
“Sweetie, you are a better fighter than some of my agents” the director affirmed with a grin making the girl smile as well.” and I know what they said wasn't right either but you have to find a way to make them paid that won't affect you, okay?”  
“Okay” the little girl said, starting to play again with her new bracelets.

A few days after the redhead was attending the same school as Sharon Carter and they became real close. Spending a lot time together both in the school as in Peggy’s house.  
Natasha soon started feeling like she belonged in the Carter family, without a doubt she was happy to be there. Now she didn’t feel like she was being used for any reason, she was just a child something she never knew it could be so entertaining.

“Peggy?” the child asked one night during dinner with a shaky voice.  
“Yes, dear” the agent looked up to find a shy Natasha with her eyes filled with fear a picture which she hasn't seen since the first month of the Russian arrival “what’s troubling you?” Peggy inquired genuinely worried about the child.  
“The school wants me to do a family tree” the kid answered while looking down at the same time as she played with the bracelets in her wrist.  
“Oh…”that statement had caught Carter out of place. She didn't know what was she expecting but not that, she had no idea what to do so she opened her mouth and within a few minutes she was able to keep talking “and what are you planning to do?”.

“What do you mean?” Natasha asked intrigued, looking at her foster parent like she was crazy “I can't do anything so I am going to fail because I do not know who my family is”the girl stated with a sad face, holding some tears.  
Even though, Natasha was not a big fan of school, she knew that part of the deal that let her live with the Carters was that she needed to receive education. Therefore the little redhead was afraid of failing because she wanted to stay right where she was.  
“Well, I think we are a family, don’t you dear?”  
“Yeah...but you are not actually my family” Natasha said quietly still with her eyes down.  
“Family isn't always about who we are related by blood” Peggy started saying as she sweetly pull the little girl’s chin up so their eyes would met “Family is about people who care about each other and would support us no matter what” the agent continued making sure she still got the redhead attention “Sometimes you can make your own family if is need to...ad far as I am concerned you are part of my family and nothing can change that” she ended with a soft smile on her face.  
“I also think you are my family” Natasha replied while getting closer to hug the other woman “Can you help me do the family tree of our family?” the youngest one whispered while they were still hugging.  
“Let’s start, angel” Peggy said after placing a kiss on the child cheek.

Margaret Carter has always made Natasha loved and important that’s why after years of their first meeting, the younger woman went to visit her as often as she could and would spent hours just talking or making bracelets which took both of them to a road of joyful memories created them along the redhead childhood and teenage years.  
“Love you, angel” said the oldest one with a caring spark in her eyes.  
“Love you too, Peg” answered the girl looking the same way back at her.


End file.
